Telecommunications terminals, such as mobile phones and personal communication service (PCS) phones, electronic pocketbooks, portable computers, and desktop computers (hereinafter referred to as “user information and telecommunications terminals” or “telecommunications terminal apparatus”) are widely used recently, and each can be used as an electronic business card book by inputting another party's personal information or exchanging personal information with the other party, through telecommunication media.
In the prior art systems, however, each party's data is simply exchanged and when a personal information change, for example, a phone number change, occurs later, the personal information can be updated only in the user's information and telecommunication terminal, and it is impossible to update the same data in other information and telecommunications terminals which exchanged information with the user's information and telecommunications terminal previously. Therefore, a user is inconvenienced with having to inform changed personal information, and the other users informed of the changed information have to manually input the changed information into their own information and telecommunications terminals. In particular, when a large number of opposite users previously exchanged information with the user, such informing and manual updating become very burdensome both to the user and opposite users.